Packaging systems, such as packages, folders, and envelopes, are used to contain one or more items for a variety of purposes. For example, packaging systems may be used to transport one or more items, such as via mail, courier, delivery service, etc. The items may be of different types, such as documents, digital media (such as CDs, DVDs, floppy disks, and USBs), photographs, and/or digital cards (such as credit cards, phone cards, and gift cards).
When packaging systems are used to contain items of different types, securing those items within the packaging systems may be important to prevent damaging some of the items. For example, if a packaging system includes a DVD, a stapled document, and a USB, a staple on the document and/or the USB may scratch the DVD's surface if the DVD is not secured within the packaging system and/or physically prevented from coming into contact with the staple and/or the USB. Securing different types of items may, however, be difficult because of differences in size, shape, and/or weight of those items.
One alternative is to use a packaging system that includes multiple packages for each type of item. For example, a first jewel case may be used to contain a DVD, a second jewel case may be used to contain a CD, which are then inserted into an envelope that also contains one or more stapled documents. Alternatively, a single package or envelope that is designed for different types of items may be used.
Additionally, when packaging systems are used to contain documents, the title of those documents typically cannot be read unless the document is removed from the packaging system. One alternative is to include a label that includes the title of the document with the packaging system. Alternatively, a single package or envelope that allows a person to view an upper portion of the document without removing the document from the package may be used. Also, when packaging systems are used to contain business cards, the business cards are typically stapled to enclosed documents or enclosed but not secured within the packaging system, which may lead to the business cards being lost, a reduction in accessibility, or tearing when possibly removing a staple. Alternatively, one or more business card holders may be included in a one piece packaging system so that one or more business cards may be secured in a visible fashion without being stapled or secured with a peripheral device such as a paperclip.
Examples of packaging systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,950,401, 5,775,494, 6,288,996, 8,249,919, 6,640,473, 6,666,378, 6,820,799, 6,845,864, 6,951,279, and 7,556,148. The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.